


Caulfield-Price Studies

by Nevermore13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: Just another day of studying for the twins at the Caulfield-Price home.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Caulfield-Price Studies

The Price-Caulfield house was as lively as usual on a Friday afternoon with the kids home and their mothers spending time with them. Max sat with one of their twin daughters Willa helping her with a stressful Language Arts project opposite her wife and their other twin daughter Kaitlyn.

Willa wasn't all that focused on Language arts more so than making preparations for her next stop motion project, for being a daughter of a rather well known photographer she’d rather prefer film. But max would never halt either of her daughters’ creativeness. 

Chloe was all for the creativity of their spawn or as she would put it, their Maxiness. Max laughed every time she would say that. Kaitlyn was more like Chloe in the sense of risk taking for her art. But at the moment the youngest of the twins wasn't enjoying her homework.

Chloe sat with a impatient third grader on her lap, helping with adding and subtracting double digits. The question kaitlyn was stuck on had the Chloe look-alike stumped. 

32 + 19 = ?

“Mom, this is hella hard, Helllp me!” Kaitlyn whined as Chloe was doodled on a spare piece of notebook paper. 

Max sees the struggle of her easily bored wife and throws a cheeto at her from the bowl Willa and herself we're snacking from.

As Chloe gets hit she snapped out of her trance. “W-wha? Oh yea I'm helping with math. What was the question?” She asks eating said cheeto that was thrown at her.

Kaitlyn shows the problem and Chloe nods in understanding. “Ok first hold up nine fingers.” 

Kaitlyn holds up nine small fingers, sticking out her tongue in concentration. Chloe then curiously looks at the pair across from them; both tongues out in concentration. All the Punk can think is damn they sure are max’s kids!

“Mom you can make oogily eyes at mommy later! now finish your lesson.” Kaitlyn stated as she still had her hands up. Chloe was still in thought as she answered. “Add two more fingers.”

Kaitlyn was just about to when she gasps. “I ONLY HAVE TEN FINGERS!” She panics. Max breaks out in laughter as Kaitlyn began freaking out, but then Willa looks up with pleading eyes. “I only have ten too!” 

With both daughters suddenly freaking out, Max and Chloe soothe them like they did when they were younger. Chloe rubs kaitlyn’s back and max plays with Willa’s hair.

Chloe puts a thumb up at max and spoke. “You and Willa may have ten each but together you have twenty, so in other words you can rely on each other. Ok?” 

Kaitlyn and Willa both nod in unison as kaitlyn’s face brightens, she has an idea. She beckens Willa to come over to where they sat and whispered in her ear. She then proceeded to hold up her ten fingers plus Willa’s one pointer finger. “Thanks Willa! And now I have eleven mom!”


End file.
